


This Short Fanfiction Was Written Entirely By AI

by TheChatotMaestro



Category: Today Is Spaceship Day
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:03:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChatotMaestro/pseuds/TheChatotMaestro
Summary: Using the script of a revolutionary short film written entirely by AI, I trained the same AI to write a fanfiction of that film.Why did I take three and a half hours out of my day to do this?





	This Short Fanfiction Was Written Entirely By AI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [austinmcconnell](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=austinmcconnell).



Perhaps Harrison realized that he couldn't understand why he had not thought of all the special days before. He questioned the dark mystery beyond and the ship that was standing alone nearby. It seemed he felt feverish and looked at the sight again.

Charlie turned to Dexter and said "Harrison looks feverish."

Dexter nodded importantly. He questioned "It might be the dark mystery beyond. Harrison steered the spaceship to here and then looked feverish."

Harrison straightened himself up. He turned slowly to his left and Charlie laughed. He asked "What is going to happen?"

Dexter quietly but clearly preoccupied himself. He felt strange about it.

Charlie continued to watch Harrison, reminded of the time they went to eat together just one year before.

"How did those people like this journey?" Harrison thought. His eyes lingered on the spaceship day spaceship. The other people who had gone to spaceship day had never told them about all that came after.

Charlie softly touched the stars of heaven. She was trembling from the trying time. "Perhaps the dark mystery beyond and the stars of heaven could see through everything."

Harrison interrupted. "I don't feel right." The truth was, though he didn't feel right, he could still see the trembling of Charlie. She looked uneasy.

"Perhaps it is the aggressive fever of the spaceship day."

Harrison had somehow never heard of the aggressive fever of the spaceship day.

"Firstly the cold sweating of Dexter will come."

Dexter nodded, for he had just arrived. "Then you will have your nostrils flaring dangerously."

Harrison realized immediately that his nostrils were flaring dangerously. "How could I tell I have the aggressive fever of the spaceship day?"

Dexter nervously consulted Charlie. "How did he have the fever?"

She pointed. "It was Yaxley."

They remembered the slap of Yaxley to the face of Harrison. That was what had made the fever. Harrison realized who had already caught the fever.

"It is my fault." Harrison was buzzing. "I chose you to come along for the ride."

"Perhaps." Said Dexter. "If you hadn't said that I was going, we wouldn't have learned the hard way to deal with all sorts of terrible misfortunes."

Charlie nodded. "Or about spaceship day and the dark mystery beyond."

Harrison smiled weakly. They had learned a great deal. He knew that the stars of heaven did see through everything.

It was a good thing to go.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i made this
> 
> you can make your own at www.botnik.org


End file.
